lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Personal Fouls
When a well-respected basketball coach is accused of sexual abuse, Detectives Benson and Tutuola are joined by new Detective Nick Amaro to uncover the truth about a star player's past. Plot As Coach Ray Masters is inducted to the Metro Basketball Hall of Fame by former students Carmelo Anthony and Chris Bosh, an ex-player accuses the coach of sexually abusing him as a child. Detective Nick Amaro transfers into the SVU squad and is thrown on to the case. The detectives interview former players but no one admits to abuse, forcing Benson and Fin to dig deeper into Coach Ray's most successful player, basketball star Prince Miller and his manager/cousin. Summary This week, SVU is working on a case where Stevie, a former basketball player claims that he was molested by Ray Masters. Masters is a well respected and known basketball coach that runs training programs for children and professional players. Stevie is now living as a homeless junkie and talks to Nick Amaro, the new detective, about the abuse that he suffered as a child. He tells Nick that he was paid off by the coach in order to remain quiet about the molestation, but everyone else on the team is unable to find any evidence or support to back up Stevie's claim. According to Stevie, his roommate Prince Miller supposedly received worse treatment than Stevie had. Prince won't admit that any of this actually happened to him and as a result, he resented Stevie. Later, the team finds Stevie dead. He had overdosed on heroin. It is suspicious that Prince Miller's manager, Supreme, had forced a shot of heroin into Stevie. Supreme knew that Stevie was a recovering addict and he needed to ensure that his client's image did not get tarnished by the bad press. Prince confronts his old coach and decides to testify against him in front of the jury. Ultimately, Ray Masters is arrested and Prince encourages the other victims to come forward with their stories, because they shouldn't be ashamed because THEY didn't do anything wrong...Coach did. Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Danny Pino as Detective Nick Amaro * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring Cast * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner Guest Cast * Dan Lauria as Coach Ray Masters * Aaron Tveit as Stevie Harris * Mark Blum as David Arnoff * Mehcad Brooks as Prince Miller * Dwight "Heavy D" Myers as Supreme * Carmelo Anthony as Himself * Chris Bosh as Himself * Socorro Santiago as Domenica Ramos * Justin Jones as Devon Grant * Keith Jamal Downing as Marcus * Guy Lockard as Davis * Pedro Mojica as Dre * Reynaldo Piniella as Jose Avilles * Derrick Baskin as Uni #1 * William H. Burns as Uni #2 * Shauna Miles as Devon's Mother * Dominique Pettway as Young Fan * Chris Rivaro as Bailiff * Michael Crowe as Reporter (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes Background information and notes * Danny Pino joins the cast as Detective Nick Amaro. * This episode is based on the Graham James and Jerry Sandusky cases. * This episode marked Heavy D's final acting appearance before his death on November 8, 2011. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes